kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas Park
Atlas Park: The room that NEVER sleeps. (tta182) Possibly a reference to the area in City Of Heroes of the same name. Having earned a reputation for troll habitation, Atlas Park is a great place to stop by and spam the chat with obscenities, as long as you don't do it in the presence of our bestest room owner, SevenOfSpades. Rules 1. There are no rules. 2. If you are to troll, expect people to troll back and you to get overwhelmed. 3. If your planning to make a kingdom, get in line. 4. Don't be a troll. If you do intend to do so, however, be aware that rule #2 will take effect IMMEDIATELY. 5. Careful of some members... The room is 80% insanity. 6. When RPing, the only respawn point is a girls pants. Those who do not use proper action marks, "*]>, do not preform these actions. One cannot simply say "I use a sword to cut you open". They need to say "*I sword you open*". 7. CPR in Atlas Park is has to be vaginal CPR. Regulars 3xXxshadow3xXx Role-player, he'll kill you if you ever challenge him. Decent guy, however. artix55 One of the more recent additions to the Atlas Park Regulars. He enjoys chatting, games, role-playing and plays lots of sports. Very awesome dude. Blackhawk808 He. Is. Pretty. Odd. Bradyfanuno A guy that edited this page because he is awesome with very mighty might. Cannot be bested ever. (Edited by Killah_123) Since I don't know this guy I'll write something. He eats freedom for lunch. (Edited by Bradyfanuno) Candy07 One of Atlas Park's earliest regulars, this chick is, well, the best. LIKE, TEH BEST! Almost every male tends to develop an urge to make love to Candy after meeting her (Except Forever). Every role-playing action in the chat tends to involve her, somehow... (Er...Elitetheron2 wrote this.) She loves Elite, and is a Grapist. SHE IS THE GRAPIST! She's on a mission to spread the Kongregate love. For whomever is reading this, Candy says, "I love you."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fqq051BU2MY ForeverLoading Random dude that pops up every now and then. Likes to change the subject - ALOT. He's an avatar designer, and a great one at that. He is the most epic Role Player, an epic gamer... he is the best! He is also very hungry and has been known to swallow people! Cheercaptain3435 Always chats in Atlas Park. She goofs around, plays games, takes the time to know everyone, which makes her one of the greatest people ever in the room. Er... she loves her pool stationed in Atlas Park. All the guys love her, and she gets raped daily. crockidile Girls call him a perv, because he is always trying to get their phone numbers and asks for naked pics. cutepie4856 Like most female regulars in Atlas Park, this girl is loved by all, and hated by none. Very outgoing and friendly, a great person to befriend. Doompuppy DOOMPUPPEH! The one everyone loves and adores! He's a pimp, (Not really, but he sure wishes he was one!) He's cool and funny, and well, he's DOOMPUPPEH! Electrifry One of the er...more crazy people in Atlas, Electrifry (Elec), is known to do random things to random people at random times. Pray one of those people isn't you. elitetheron2 He, is, just, awesome, and he's a bunzo. He can be quite the idiot, often making spelling mistakes. But Candy loves him anyway. hobo12345678 He's this hobo that lives in teh box by the pool. He's also Atlas Park's hobo, and that's why everyone loves him. killah_123 A guy who has serious problems or just on crack. He spends his days meeting new people and battles Jcmaster for no complete reason. Sometimes he gets the urge to write poetry and piss other people off. He sometimes waste his time flirting with girls and being seduced (That's why he and Michi got a fictional baby). MichiyoAkimoto Referred to as Michi by all she is another recent regular to Atlas Park. She enjoys chatting with people, and is fairly easy to get along with. Likes to say she's a Hamster and rolls around in a Hamster ball from time to time. Has a fictional baby girl who's father is Killah_123 the girl's name is Katherine... long story. players265 An avid role-player, he firmly states that should anyone get him angry, his avatar will come and lick them to death. shadow_ninja2 He claims lots of girls tend to hit on him. Very annoying at times but you'll get used to it if you're his friend. Mod-helper and role-player. (I think this guy is amazing and cool) Candy despises his guts. Blackhawk does too. sphinx612 A former triple-agent for the Russian Spetsnaz, sphinx612 is a new regular at Atlas Park. Because of his elite training, he is considered extremely dangerous to friends and trolls alike. He once survived 7 long months in the Siberian tundra with nothing but a Balaclava, 2 litres of Vodka and a G.I. Joe action figure. Toofs Funny and random, Toofs is usually faced with idiots and jerks, and some nice people from time to time. He does NOT want to be pissed off. Tried to launch a revolt against mods once, didn't work, but he still imposed the revelucion! Zelkova197 He's very er... crazy at times. He role-plays with other people and often kicks their asses at it, but he tends to be very nice. He loves vodka. zrapc A.K.A Zoe. Friendliest person. Evar. Never gets tired talking to people, big flirt, and tends to get into a lot of drama. Some think she's boring. She sucks donkey balls XD! (edited by darcksun, how ya like me now?) Trolls Er... Atlas Park gets invaded by trolls from time to time. So when you see one, ignore it or mute it. If the situation gets worse don't hesitate to call a mod. But don't worry. Most of the trolls aren't that intelligent anyways.O_o Category:Chat rooms